


Nothing Goes According to Plan

by Attorneysatlol (ObsessionWithDetection)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cisgender, I think I'm funny, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, for my wife on our anniversary which happens to be close to the yoi anniversary lol, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionWithDetection/pseuds/Attorneysatlol
Summary: Being a twenty-something year old virgin is NOT romantic.





	Nothing Goes According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgfeelsficobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgfeelsficobsessed/gifts).



> Ok I know not all relationships need to culminate in sex, but for two consenting adults who want their relationship to head in that direction it does feel like a culmination, so excuse some of the language that may be considered aphobic or transphobic. Not my intention to ever try and promote either of those things.

He moaned into Victor’s mouth. They’d done some heavy making-out before, gotten hot and bothered through their clothes before, definitely been intimate and seen each other’s bodies before, but it felt different this time. 

They hadn’t been officially going out for that long and maybe that was why they hadn’t tried to progress past groping each other while still clothed during their make-out sessions. It wasn’t a matter of being worried if the other party was interested, they could both clearly feel each other’s erections, but they would still stop before they went into any territory that could be considered sex. Yuuri wasn’t sure how Victor was coping with it, but he was coping by masturbating furiously in private whenever they finished. He thought Victor might have more self-control and take a cold shower but secretly he hoped that Victor was just as frustrated as he was and that maybe they were even masturbating at the same time. Maybe they could watch each other stimulate themselves, together…

Yuuri was not quite bold enough to suggest this yet, though. But their relationship was at the point of physical affection that could only progress further by becoming sexual. So Yuuri had prepared for that event. Or, prepared for it as best he could being a virgin. 

It was embarrassing. But even though there had probably been opportunities in Detroit and maybe even elsewhere he’d never been able to envision himself just doing a one night stand. And the two relationships he had actually been able to have never progressed this far before falling apart. 

But Yuuri knew there were different kinds of sex, knew that they might start with manual stimulation, or maybe even frotting. Yet he was still prepared for anal if that’s what Victor preferred. He wanted to assume whatever position Victor wanted him in, and thought he might be the one on bottom if it came to that: so he’d tried fingering himself, but it’d been awkward. Yuuri really wanted to suck off Victor, the thought of the 5 time grand prix champion’s dick in his mouth…

So that’s how they’d come to this situation. Yuuri knew he was ready for whatever was next in the progression of their physical love and was not going to let his inexperience stop him tonight. 

-

Victor could taste Yuuri’s moan, and it coursed through him like a shot of caffeine. He knew how his plan for this particular night had come to this; it was cutting out of practice early to go to dinner, leaving dinner early to get dessert, feeding each other in a manner that was definitely not considered modest (the other patrons were glad when they left in a hurry), and then coming back to their hotel room already buzzing with the heat from each other. 

Victor was a hopeless romantic, and he knew their relationship was getting ready to progress to the next level of physical intimacy so he wanted the night leading up to it to be special. He was going to finally do it with the man he loved so very much. The only question now was: how? He had prepared for this event as best as he could, considering he was a virgin.

It was completely embarrassing. It might have been romantic at some point but being twenty-seven and a complete virgin was just laughable. Chris told him that he was being overdramatic about his virginity, but he hadn’t wanted to just give it away! It was supposed to be something special with someone you cared about deeply! There had been so many opportunities, so many, to just get it over with. Ever since he was a young teenager, when he barely knew what sex was, people offered. But he always made excuses. And when he tried to have relationships, whether it was with men, women, younger, older, nothing ever worked out because he was too obsessed with his skating career. 

By the time he realized how lonely he was it was too late, and that was when he’d composed his Stammi Vicino routine. Then that fateful banquet had happened. And then everything leading up to seeing Yuuri’s response to his routine and he just had to go to him. It was the right choice, the best choice he ever made, and every day he spent with Yuuri seemed to be better than the last. 

Was their relationship perfect? No, but it was perfectly imperfect. He didn’t strive for perfection, not in this. There was pushing and pulling, like the waves against the shore; a constant weight between them, like gravity. Victor felt like he needed to constantly touch Yuuri, just to make sure he was there and this was real. He was glad that Yuuri didn’t mind this too much, and enjoyed the slight embarrassed look he’d get when he touched Yuuri affectionately in public. 

But nothing was hesitant or embarrassed about Yuuri now. He was in what Victor liked to call “full Eros mode” and when he was like that there was nothing Victor wouldn’t do for him. Victor would assume whatever position Yuuri wanted him in, whatever Yuuri preferred. Though Victor had gotten off many times on the thought of himself kneeling before Yuuri, finding out what his pork-cutlet bowl really tasted like…

-

“Victor,” Yuuri breaks their kiss to moan against Victor’s ear. He catches Victor’s earlobe in-between his teeth and loves the sound of Victor’s breath catching in his throat in response. Yuuri decides he likes it so much he moans Victor’s name again while still biting at his ear and palming at his erection in his pants. “I’m ready,” Yuuri tries his best to load those words with as much sexual bravado as he can. It must work because Victor starts stripping him of his clothes in response.

“Whatever you want,” Victor practically purrs, making quick work of the buttons on Yuuri’s clothes. 

“I want you.” Yuuri isn’t as smooth with Victor’s clothes but he tries his best to get them off quickly. 

“Mmmmm you have me, now what do you want to do with me?” Victor responds as Yuuri finishes unbuttoning his shirt. They both throw their clothes off and look hungrily at each other.

“Anything. Everything.” Yuuri supplies, pushing Victor back onto the bed where he can straddle him while continuing to kiss him, everything made more intimate by the lack of barriers between them. 

“What first?” Victor’s questions are not appreciated by Yuuri. Yuuri knows he usually takes the lead in things like this but this time he can’t.

“I was hoping you would make a suggestion, since you’re, ah, more experienced than I am.” Yuuri tries to keep up the Eros while admitting his virginity, so he keeps it vague and hopes Victor will take the hint.

But his lovely Victor is not very good at subtlety. “I would do anything for you and enjoy it, I assure you.” Victor smiles and ghosts a hand over his own erection. With that image in his mind Yuuri knows he’d love to see Victor masturbate but this is supposed to be their night to go all the way. Maybe some other time.

“I just haven’t, you know, done this before…” Yuuri finally admits sheepishly.

“What?!” Victor’s tone completely changes, he sits up straight and looks at Yuuri with wide eyes.

Uh-oh, did Victor have a problem with Yuuri being a virgin? Why would that be a problem? Oh fuck what if he didn’t want to sleep with a pathetic virgin, he shouldn’t have said…

“You can’t be…” Victor continues, now touching Yuuri tenderly to make sure Yuuri knows he’s still interested, “the way you danced at the banquet…”

“I told you I was drunk.” Yuuri is now looking away and blushing, but glad to have Victor’s reassuring hands on him.

“But your Eros routine…” 

“I told you I was thinking of Katsudon… Well, also you, but it was mostly an act…”

“Wow.” Victor says reverently, and his soft exhale feels funny on Yuuri’s collarbone. But that’s nothing compared to the feeling of Victor stifling his giggles against Yuuri’s neck a second later.

Yuuri turns towards Victor and pulls away, wondering what’s so funny. 

“I know, being a twenty-something year old virgin is-”

“Embarassing!” Victor chimes in, his giggling turning into laughter, which makes Yuuri feel very self-conscious and he starts to pull away, thinking maybe he’ll even get up and get his clothes back on.

“No, no, no, my love, my light, my life, stay here, I’m sorry” Victor pours out as he pulls Yuuri back in for a kiss. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at myself.”

“How does that even make sense?” Yuuri is still a little hurt and ready to pull away, but Victor touches his cheek so tenderly and kisses him so sweetly Yuuri almost forgets why he was upset.

“Yuuri, my Yuuri, I have a confession to make.” Victor says in-between kisses.

“What?” Yuuri says breathlessly, his anxiety flaring up before he can even try to stop it.

“I am, how did you say it, a ‘twenty-something year old virgin,’ too.” 

This time it’s Yuuri’s turn to be indignant. “What!?!”

“I haven’t done… this” he gestures to the air between them, “before either.” 

“What about in 2012 with-”

“You shouldn’t trust tabloid magazines, Yuuri.”

“But, then he said in an interview…”

“People lie for publicity all of the time.”

“But you never-”

“I also benefitted from the publicity, my manager and I thought it was a good idea at the time to just let the rumors-”

“But what about Sochi 2014? And all the fans on the official fansite that said…”

“Yuuri, you should know better than to trust what people say on fansites. Though I didn’t realize you’d followed my personal life so closely…”

“Of course I did, I loved-” Yuuri stops himself and covers his mouth in embarrassment. Shit. Now Victor is going to realize he was crazed obsessed fan and…

“’Loved’ what? Me? As in you loved me, past-tense?” Victor looks so completely heart-broken Yuuri realizes there’s no holding back now.

“No!” Victor looks absolutely dejected, “I mean, I love you, present tense, and I loved you, past tense. But… The past tense was more of an… obsession, really.”

“I had a slight suspicion.” Victor replies with a grin, and Yuuri realizes Victor had figured that one out a long time ago. “I love you, too.” Victor’s hands are still on him, and they begin to move slowly again, outlining the curves of his body.

“I- I just can’t believe it.” Yuuri blurts out suddenly.

“What? That I love you? I can say it over and over again if you want me to. I, Victor Nikiforov, love you, Yuuri Katsuki.” 

Yuuri blushes brightly and breaks eye contact with Victor, “No, I mean, I believe that. I just can’t believe that the living legend Victor Nikiforov, sex on ice, the man that can make me pregnant just from watching him skate Eros, is a virgin.”

Victor falls backwards on the bed dramatically, “Oh Yuuri you wound me. I know, it’s pathetic. I’ve been told I’m old-fashioned but I was waiting for the romance! But I was so busy chasing gold medals I never had time for romance…”

“We have time now.” Yuuri tries to make up for hurting Victor’s ego by placing placating kisses from Victor’s chest to his face. Victor still pouts a little but is obviously enjoying the attention.

“What did you say about my Eros performance?” Victor mumbles happily, knowing exactly what Yuuri had said but wanting to hear it again.

“Hrmm, let me try to remember,” Yuuri feigns ignorance, “something about how you were so sexy it could make me, a man, pregnant just by watching you perform.” 

“But you know that routine was based on your sexiness, love,” Victor looks up at him and winks. 

“Looks like we were turning each other on before we were even together.” 

“Even though we’re both virgins.” Victor adds, suppressing a giggle. 

“Not for much longer…” Yuuri trails a hand slowly over Victor, watching his reaction and swears there are literal hearts in his eyes.

“But where do we go from here?” Victor asks coquettishly. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been thinking about this for a long time-”

“Probably since you started puberty, my biggest fan~” Victor teases, but instead of getting embarrassed Yuuri gives him an intense stare that could devour him whole.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies, licking his lips and actually looking like he might eat him.

“I’ve thought about you a lot, too, for the record.” Victor adds, and somehow he’s the one who’s embarrassed.

“Yeah?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, “anything in particular?”

“Yes…” Victor answers in a strained voice, but knows that’s not really the answer Yuuri’s looking for. He covers his face, blushing and not sure how he can even suggest anything under that intense stare.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri lifts Victor’s leg up and kisses the inside of his ankle, “if my blushing virgin has no suggestions I’ll do something I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Yes,” Victor responds emphatically, moving his hands away from his face to look at Yuuri.

“Keep your eyes on me and enjoy the show.” Victor almost melts, so glad to have Yuuri like this again. He thinks he’s ready for whatever Yuuri is going to try, but when Yuuri starts kissing up his leg, nipping at the inside of his thigh, and then licks the sensitive area on the underside of his cock Victor cries out.

It has the opposite effect of what he wants. Yuuri bolts up straight and gives him a concerned look, “you ok?”

“Mmmmm, more than ok, please keep going, I just…” Victor swears his blush reaches down to his chest when he adds quietly, “I just might not last very long.”

With a devilish grin Yuuri resumes, keeping eye contact with Victor and taking his admission as a challenge. Victor is definitely not going to last very long.

Yuuri, still maintaining eye contact, attempts to deep throat Victor’s cock. He fails epically and has to pull away gagging.

“Yuuri!” Victor calls in concern, but Yuuri is still sputtering. Victor has no idea what to do so he pats Yuuri’s back in what he hopes is a helpful manner. 

“Damn porn stars make it look so easy…” Yuuri finally mutters when he stops choking. 

What starts as nervous chuckling turns into full blown gut-busting laughter when they lock eyes. Victor touches Yuuri’s face tenderly. When the laughter subsides Victor suggests, “let’s just take it slow and make each other feel good, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees with a nod, feeling more comfortable. There’s a familiarity there between them, even though they haven’t done something quite like this before they both love each other and want to make each other feel that.

So they start with kissing. They know how to do this. But now there’s more heat, more desperation, more skin to be covered. When Yuuri puts his leg between Victor’s he feels his erection there without the barrier of clothes and he grinds against it. 

It’s awkward but very much enjoyable. They’re basically just desperately rutting against each other and it doesn’t take very long before they’re both leaking pre-cum. Yuuri breaks away from Victor and changes the angle of his body to try and slot himself against Victor in a way that lets their erections rub together. Victor understands what he’s trying to do and tries to match him, and almost simultaneously, but not on purpose, they each wrap one hand around their erections. It takes them a moment to find a good angle, and then another moment to match their thrusts, and even when they’re moaning and feeling good it’s not quite perfect but it’s enough. 

Victor, as he suspected earlier, does not last very long. “Yuuri, ah, I’m-” he tries to warn but Yuuri feels the tell-tale quivering of Victor’s erection with not only his hand but his dick as well. Yuuri knows what it feels like to be desperate and close to the edge, knows what his body likes but not what Victor likes quite yet. He speeds up his pace and is rewarded with a cry from Victor as he cums, and Yuuri rides on the feeling of that mess and heat, finishing himself against Victor’s now soft dick and adding to the mess between them. 

Flushed and still high on each other they lock eyes. Whatever they were going to say is lost; they might have been about to apologize to each other for how quickly that went or how embarrassingly awkward it was. But when they locked eyes and look each other over all they see is satisfaction. And the blood and heat start pooling in Yuuri’s groin all over again. 

“Up for more?” Yuuri suggests with the most sultry smile he can manage, which has Victor nodding even before he can register what that means.

“Yes, but it might take me a minute…” Victor looks down and blushes at how quickly Yuuri’s dick is coming back to life while his own is still flaccid and spent. He wants more, though. He wants so much more.

Yuuri smiles and kisses him. “We’ve got time,” Yuuri purrs between kisses, and for some reason that’s what stirs the heat inside of Victor. 

Victor flips them over so he’s now on top and kisses Yuuri tenderly. Slowly, he trails kisses along his chin, nipping at Yuuri ever so often. “I think it’s my turn to try tasting you,” Victor whispers huskily into Yuuri’s ear. The low and desperate moan he gets in response eggs him on as he starts to trail kisses down Yuuri’s collarbone to his chest. 

Yuuri’s nipples are the perfect appetizer. It doesn’t take many licks to get the first nipple Victor reaches nice and pert, and he makes sure to fondle the saliva slickened nub as he sucks on the other one. 

“Victor!” Yuuri cries out when Victor bites his sensitive nipple just a little too hard. Victor litters Yuuri’s chest in kisses as an apology.

“Sorry, love, got carried away.” Victor says in-between kisses. Yuuri hums in response, lost in the feeling of Victor’s lips on his body.

Victor is taking his time, though, slowly moving down Yuuri’s torso; making sure he covers every part of Yuuri in tender touches and soft kisses. When Victor finally reaches Yuuri’s groin, though, he skips over it and starts peppering Yuuri’s thighs with kisses.

“Victor, please.” Yuuri begs, hoping Victor knows what he’s begging for.

If Victor does know what Yuuri means he’s being coy about it, as he lazily licks the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. “What is it, Yuuri?” Victor drawls, his mouth so close and yet so far from where Yuuri wants it to be.

Yuuri’s dick is so erect it’s almost touching his stomach, and he might already be leaking pre-cum or that slickness could be from earlier. Yuuri props himself on his elbows and begs again, “Victor, please.”

Now that Victor has an audience he looks up into Yuuri’s eyes and smiles. He presses a soft kiss to the head of Yuuri’s dick and then licks it just a little bit. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake Yuuri did and go too fast and gag, and he is also enjoying Yuuri’s frustration so he takes it slow. Victor goes down to the base of Yuuri’s penis and drags his tongue slowly from balls to tip. The taste takes some getting used to, and they didn’t clean up after earlier so he’s not sure if the cum he’s tasting belongs to him or Yuuri, but once he's gotten used to it he wants more.

“Mmmmm,” Victor hums around the head of Yuuri’s cock as he sucks it into his mouth. But when he looks up Yuuri has thrown his head back, his eyes closed in the throes of passion. This wouldn’t usually be a problem, but Victor likes to make sure he has his audience’s full attention.

When Victor suddenly pulls back Yuuri instinctively reaches out for him. He opens his eyes slowly and looks down to see Victor staring up at him, and oh my god is that cum on his lips, Yuuri can’t even process how hot Victor looks like that.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” Victor says after a moment, and it takes Yuuri’s brain a few more seconds after that to process his request. Once Victor is sure he has Yuuri’s gazed fixed on him he continues to lick and suck at Yuuri’s penis, careful not to try and take too much in and using his hands on what his mouth can’t quite reach. 

“Victor…” Yuuri is not even sure he knows what words are anymore. Watching Victor was definitely going to make him come undone faster. Yuuri balances his weight on one arm so he can use the other to brush back Victor’s bangs. Victor leans into the touch and moans his approval so Yuuri keeps his hand in Victor’s hair, and he wants so much to just close his eyes and get lost in the feeling but knows he needs to keep watching Victor. Almost as if he knows what Yuuri’s thinking Victor glances up and when they lock eyes Victor smirks with his lips still on the head of Yuuri’s penis and Yuuri thinks to himself that he is so lucky and so fucked.

“Victor!” Yuuri tries to warn, but it’s too late. Victor had kept his hands moving and pushed Yuuri over the edge. Before Victor can even try to get his mouth back onto Yuuri he’s coming all over Victor’s face. 

Yuuri closes his eyes briefly while ejaculating and when he opens them again his hand is still in Victor’s hair and Victor hasn’t moved, blinking owlishly up at him with his face covered in cum. Yuuri’s breathing is uneven and it takes him entirely too long to catch his breath and sputter out an apology.

“Oh, Victor, I’m so sorry, I tried…” But Victor just slowly grins and licks his lips. 

“The tastiest pork-cutlet bowl I’ve ever had.” And he knows that line is so cheesy but Yuuri’s blush and embarrassment are priceless. 

“Victor, oh my god, I swear…” Yuuri tries to shimmy away, probably to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment, but Victor moves quickly and scoops him into his arms. Victor covers Yuuri’s face in kisses, which would normally be very much okay, but-

“Victor, oh my god, no! You still have it all over your face and you’re getting in all over me now!” 

“And whose fault is that? Hrmmm?” Victor responds as he just continues to kiss Yuuri, who actively tries to push him away until he bumps into something that is quickly becoming familiar.

Victor stops his attempts to cover Yuuri in kisses and his own cum when he feels Yuuri’s attention focused elsewhere. Victor’s own erection stands between them and Yuuri’s looking down at it like it's a precious gift.

“May I try again?” Yuuri finally looks up at Victor, who is of course nodding vigorously, encouragements pouring out of his mouth.

“Yes, please, Yuuri.” Victor pauses and catches Yuuri’s eyes before adding, “Practice makes perfect,” with a wink.

Victor’s not sure how Yuuri grabs a pillow so quickly but he’s hit upside the head with one for that remark before he can even process that Yuuri moved. Worth it.

“I’d say ‘no talking’ but I know that won’t work with you.” Yuuri almost growls and Victor feels his erection twitch. Yuuri doesn’t miss his reaction and adds, “Or maybe it would? Do you like when I give you orders?” 

Yuuri’s moving down between his legs and Victor’s head swims with possibilities. “I have no idea, this is my first time, be gentle~” Yuuri does the exact opposite and bites the inside of Victor’s thigh, which Victor can’t even deny how much he likes it when Yuuri sees his erection pulse again. 

Yuuri is so eager, wants to take all of Victor inside of his mouth but knows he can’t make the same mistake twice. He decides to start with Victor’s balls this time, and when his tongue swipes a little lower to the sensitive place just below Victor’s testicles he can feel Victor’s moan before he hears it. It’s loud and long, and Yuuri wants to keep hearing it. 

Yuuri likes to think he’s a fast learner, and using Victor’s responses to guide him he quickly uses his mouth and hands to bring Victor back to the edge. Sucking, licking, and nipping at Victor’s sensitive flesh while also using his fingers to play with the head of Victor’s penis has those moans constantly filling the air. Again, Yuuri falls back to what he knows he personally likes and uses his hand to move Victor’s foreskin up and down over the sensitive area right under the head of his cock. Yuuri then puts his mouth over the tip of Victor’s penis and slowly sucks the head into his mouth while still working the shaft with one hand and using the other to lightly squeeze Victor’s testicles. 

“Yuuri! You’re so good. Just like that and I’ll…” Victor moans, and this encouragement is exactly what Yuuri needs to finish Victor off. He sucks harder, pumps faster, and squeezes just a little too tight as Victor’s orgasm bursts into his mouth. Yuuri swallows as much as he can, feeling the excess dribble down his chin and god it’s good.

“Yuuri,” Victor moans as he rides on the last waves of his fading orgasm. Yuuri pulls it all out of him and only breaks away when he’s sure Victor is finished. Yuuri swallows what’s in his mouth but knows there’s plenty still on his face as he takes his revenge on Victor for earlier in the form of more cum covered kisses. Victor doesn’t see it as a punishment, though, and kisses him back passionately, not shying away from the sticky white substance at all. 

Yuuri’s always had a short refractory period and lots of stamina so he’s not surprised that he’s hard again from just sucking Victor off. But Victor looks so satisfied Yuuri thinks he’ll just wait it out or take care of himself later.

When Victor brushes against his erection, though, Yuuri is surprised to find Victor instantly reaching for him.

“Let me,” Victor says, still blissed out and looking like he’s ready to fall asleep. Yuuri almost protests but then Victor is smiling at him and using his thumb to stimulate the head of Yuuri’s penis. 

“Fuck…” Yuuri whispers reverently, and lets himself get lost in the feeling of Victor touching him. 

There are a lot of reasons Victor is happy to be gay, but knowing how to make Yuuri’s cock feel good because he’s had plenty of experience with his own is definitely one of them. This may be their first time together, or ever, but he’s familiar with how to make someone cum with his hands, since that’s what he’s had to do for himself for so long. Victor knows he’s spent, but he’s more than happy to help Yuuri reach that peak of orgasm again. 

“Victor!” Yuuri cries out, spilling over the edge after what only felt like seconds. Victor makes sure to reciprocate what he got earlier, and pumps Yuuri’s dick until he’s sure that Yuuri’s come undone. 

Breathing heavily, the smell of sex in the air and both of them a mess, they each suddenly realize how tired they are. 

“We should-”

“Shhhhh,” Victor replies to Yuuri’s unfinished request, not wanting to even think about cleaning up. 

“We’re a mess.” Yuuri protests, but he’s not moving away when Victor reaches over to cuddle him.

“Shhhhhh,” Victor continues as he holds Yuuri and kisses the top of his head.

“We’ll regret it in the morning.” Yuuri mumbles against Victor’s chest.

“I won’t regret anything!” Victor retorts defensively.

Yuuri chuckles, “you know what I mean. Regret not cleaning up.”

“Mmmm, sounds like a problem for us to deal with in the morning.” 

“You have cum in your hair.”

“Don’t care.” Victor holds Yuuri tighter and Yuuri sighs in defeat.

“I’ll just think of it as a protein treatment,” Victor adds with a grin. 

“Stop!” Victor isn’t sure how Yuuri manages to hit him with a pillow while he’s holding him, but he does. Still worth it. 

They start to drift off into sleep when Victor remembers something important. “Yuuri!” 

“What?” Yuuri responds, already groggy and ready for sleep.

“I love you!” Victor proclaims, and feels Yuuri chuckle in his arms.

“I love you too, you big goof.”


End file.
